Lucy's Story
by MsLaura
Summary: Fifteen year old Lucy Newton -Miley Cyrus- is a normal teenager. Until one night that will change her life forever. Rated T for violence/rape/pregnancy. Niley. Legal names changed.
1. A painful memory

**Hey readers its Mslaura! This is the first story I have decided to show anybody - so I hope you like it! Not really sure if I should finish it or not, its just kind of there? Enjoy :) **

**oh and p.s. Niley will come along soon ;)  
**

Chapter One

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Sweat soaking my skin. My face was flushed and I was out of breath. "Do you have a phone I could use?" I chocked, barley able to get those few words out. The lady who's name tag read "Bonnie" looked at me with concern.

"Sure hun." She said handing me the phone. "What's the number?" Mom and dad were probably in bed, and I really didn't want to disrupt them, no not until the morning. "Um." I said giving her my brothers cell phone number. "Hello?" I heard a tired voice. "Brad." I said sniffling. "Lucy?" my poor brother said trying to sound awake " Lucy." he said again. "Where are you?" I wiped the tears off of my face. "Im at Donny's Gas Station. Could you-" he cut me off. "I'll be there in a minuet. just hold on okay. I will be there in minuets." I smiled to the cashier and handed her the phone. "Thank you." She smiled at me and than handed me a box of tissues. I gave her a week smile. Bonnie was probably around my grandmothers age. She was sweet with gray curls and had purple streak of color in her hair. She was wearing a cardigan with bright flowers over her uniform. she had plum cheeks and a cute little Shirley temple smile. From what I have saw of her, she seemed like a pretty cool lady. although, I was more focused on getting home.

My brother arrived soon after we hung up. "Hey" he said running out of our black S.U.V. He must have seen the tears I was trying to hold back. "Oh Lou." he said pulling me into a warm hug. "you okay?" I just let all the tears come out. wetting his shirt. " Its going to be okay."

....

It was going to be okay. I thought when I finally got into my warm room. I dressed into my favorite pajamas. I looked down at my sore body. It was covered with blood and bruises. "no it wasn't going to be okay" I thought as I looked back at my body. I was raped! I lost my virginity to some scum! I was at my friend Kelly's house for the night. she was having a bunch of girls over. But I wasn't feeling good. So I wanted to go home. Kim's parents were away on Vacation so I didn't have a drive home, and I certainly didn't want to wake my parents up, just so they could pick me up. After all, they really didn't want me going over to Kelly's because they didn't really know her or her family. I had an awful hard time convincing them into letting me go. So I decided to walk home. I've done it before. just not at night time. It was simple. and would only take me about twenty minuets. But I was wrong. I saw a young man probably in his early twenties- handsome, dark short hair, and well I couldn't see his eye color. he was tall and looked pretty fit. But he had lust in his eyes. I smiled at him, just like I would smile at anybody else. But I knew what would happen next.

He took his hands covering my mouth, and dragged me into his car. He was drunk and I could tell by the smell of vodka from his breath. He was speeding down the highway and I was praying to God that cops would catch him and pull him over. But they didn't. I tried with all my might to locate the place we were at, but I just couldn't put my nose on it. It hurt a lot. He dragged by my hair pulling me into an apartment building. I remember it all so clearly. He Hurt me a lot. his kisses were fierce, of course I didn't kiss him back. I was fifteen and I knew that after tonight I would no longer be pure. After all I had only been kissed once, and that was when i was six. I think it killed me more emotionally than it did physically. I finally hit him hard enough, and he was passed out. I fled from the apartment scared that he might chase after me. But with my luck he probably wouldn't remember the event in the morning. Of course, for me, how would I ever forget?

I cried that whole night on my bedroom floor, every-once in awhile I would fall asleep, but would be awaken from scenes of that night.

It scared me, it scared me a lot. What was going to happen to me?

….

Morning eventually came and I was so humiliated with my self that I couldn't even look myself in the mirror. I walked down the stairs to see my father cooking his famous blueberry pancakes while he sang "cry me a river" and my mother reading the Saturday morning newspaper. "Lucille!" My mother said looking up from her daily read. "What are you doing home? I thought you were at Kelly's" My father put some pancakes on a plate and passed it to me. "I was, but well..." My parents both exchanged glances with each other. Tears began to from in my eyes again. " Well I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to come home." I looked at my mom. She still looked a little confused. We were now all sitting at the table. "umm. Maybe we should pray first." I said looking at the blueberry goodness in front of me.

After we prayed my parents looked at me, no words, waiting for an explanation.

I told them everything, embarrassment written all over me. What did I ever do to deserve this? Nothing! Ever notice that the people who do good tend to get bad things happen to them, more than people who aren't exactly on the right page. now, I'm not saying I'm a perfect. But my life felt so right before. I had good grades, friends, a decent job, and a loving family. I was involved in a lot of things, and it finally felt like I was satisfied and happy.

I was content. God made me happy.

My parents were in shock, my dad was furious! my mother was crying, and kept asking if I was okay. I told her the truth, I wasn't. The whole time, I wanted to hate the rapist. But I knew I couldn't. Everybody deserves forgiveness. Believe me, it is so easy to say those words. But to actually mean it, that was a whole different story. I truly did forgive him, but at the same time I was angry- furious- ashamed! I was ashamed of my self.

But it wasn't like I could just go back and change everything. No, that wasn't possible. I just had to accept the fact, and move on.

I really couldn't careless if we ever found out who he was, I actually felt better not knowing! I would never know his name, never know what he really looked like. I prayed for him. I prayed to God, that he would have compassion on this man. This man who needed Christ. He needed God, and I hoped he would find him- soon!

"Lucy are you okay?" my mom said again, hugging me.

"I think I'm just going to go back to bed mom. I didn't sleep much last night." I said hugging her tight.

as I walked up the stairs I could hear my parents talking. Their voices were muffled, mom was crying again, my confused father was trying to sooth her.

I fell asleep, this time, rather quickly. I only had one dream that I could remember. I was in a meadow, but it was unclear. I felt really happy, and there was this little baby I was holding in my arms. I was smiling and the baby was laughing. It was all so strange.

**Hate it, Love it, So-So, REVIEW! :) .................the little button right there**↓


	2. Or maybe it was fear that was shadowing?

Chapter Two

Monday morning came and went. Mom let me stay home from school. I was glad for this. I was still sore, and a little confused. Sure I knew what happened. But I wasn't sure how I felt. When Tuesday arrived I decided to go back to school. We had a test today, and I didn't want to miss it. Plus I missed my friends.

"Lucy!" I knew that voice anywhere I went. "Jay!"

I knew I loved her. She's been my best friend since birth. Her real name Was Becky-Jean. Becky, short for Rebecca. For some reason I gave her that nickname, something to do with her love for colors and noise- don't ask.

I turned around giving her a hug. "Ow" I said as she hugged me. "What can't bare the hugs of Miss Becky- JAY?" she exaggerated the last part. "No." I laughed. She just rolled her eyes and began to walk with me. "So how did Mr. Tony Bennett's death test go?"

It really wasn't that hard. Jay just loved to exaggerate everything. "Okay." I said. Thoughts somewhere else. "I think I failed mine." she said with confusion all over her face. I laughed at her carelessness. Jay was one of those "colorful" people. Her expressions always have rhythm, her brown eyes have such character. She dressed according to mood- or season. Depends on how you look at it. This "season" she's all frilly and bright. Last was very..Black.

She's always painting to express herself, and the girl would always come up with such different outlooks on life. My brunette Ghandi.

"Oh! I cant believe I forgot to tell you." She said slapping her forehead. "New kids are coming to our school on Thursday. A family. Well not a-" "I know what you mean." I laughed cutting her off. "Yeah, Well anyways, I'm excited. Bout time we've got some new drama. This school is so boring!"

She said going on and on. "New drama huh?" I teased laughing again. "Yeah. maybe. Maybe they will be these rich snobs from California who are actually grown-ups in disguise undercover for the FBI or something like that." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. "Lets go get some ice cream, my treat!" She just smiled and followed my lead. "Somebody's time of month is coming up" Jay said referring to my cravings of Ice Cream. I buckled my seat belt as she drove to Clovers Dairy Bar.

"Yeah. It's coming up. Actually now that I think of it I'm three days late." I took a mental note of this and continued on. " Whatever, it will come. Hey if it doesn't come, I'd be more than happy." I said turning up the radio.

"I love this song!" was said in-sync. "I'm going out tonight, I'm feeling all right." we sang together rather loudly. "The best thing about being a woman.." What a good day. I smiled to myself. I reminded myself that what happened Friday, really wouldn't matter. Life was still great.

It's been two weeks since I was raped. I was doing pretty good until I woke up with an upset stomach.

"Mom." I said holding my tummy. "I don't feel so well." My mom looked at me with caring eyes.

"Try eating some toast, that might make you feel better." I did just that, still not feeling good. As I was about to head out the door, I felt my food coming out. I ran to the bathroom door barley making it.

My mom came in holding my hair up. After that my mom and I both decided that I should stay home.

"You know." I said lying on my family's blue couch. "I missed my period mom." I said looking up at her with tears in my eyes. "I have morning sickness. I crave things all the time" Liquid was flowing out of my wet blue eyes. "I think-" I looked down at my stomach. " I think I might be pregnant."

I waited for an answer, praying to God that I was wrong, that it was just my imagination, or merely a coincidence.

It was silent, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts.

Me, a fifteen year old girl pregnant. Impossible. right? I couldn't have a kid. I was still in high school.

"Lucille. Let's not jump to conclusions okay? We will go to the doctor and find out. And what ever happens, everything will be okay. Alright?" She kissed my cheek and than went off to make a phone call. My guess, she was calling the doctor.

After all long chat with whomever my mom was talking to on the phone with, they were able to get me an appointment within the next hour. I walked up into my room and changed into a new outfit. I picked out my favorite pair of ripped jeans, a cream cardigan and a black basic tee. I pulled my hair into a lose pony tail, and sprayed a little perfume to get the morning stink off of me. I looked into the mirror, took a deep breath, and was out the door.

The car drive over was awkward and silent. I began to get nervous, my stomach was upset again. If I was pregnant, I was not looking forward to days, and days, of morning sickness. I hated throwing up, it was the worst feeling ever.

We arrived at the clinic early. The nurse at the reception desk made me fill out a form, half of the stuff I didn't know how to answer. I felt intimidated there, or maybe it was fear that was shadowing me? Which ever it was, I wasn't liking the feeling one bit. The room was full. People of all ages. Nobody I recognized, but I was by far the youngest one there.

"Lucille Newton?"

...............


	3. I didn't choose for this to happen to me

**Wow Thank you so much for the reviews! I appricate every one of them. **

**A little bit of Niley in the next chapter - promise! **

**xoMslaura  
**

Chapter Three

I didn't go to school the rest of the week. I missed a test, and missed the new kids. But I didn't care.

I was going to be a mother. Abortion just wasn't the answer. I stayed in my room most of the time; very little did I come out. I knew my parents were worried. Of course they were! I was going to have a baby! Me, a fifteen year old girl pregnant.

Each night I had dreams about the baby. I never knew if it was a girl or a boy, the baby was so beautiful though. Each dream was different. But I knew they were meant for something.

"Dad, Mom?" I said getting their attention. They were surprised to see me. probably shocked, considering that hadn't seen me much at all this week.

"I think I'm going to keep the baby." I waited for an answer. "I know it's a big commitment. But I feel like that's what God wants. I can ask my manager for more hours at work." I was confident that this was going to happen. "I thought you were going to give it up for adoption Lou. You know there are tons of people out there who can't have kids. I'm sure we could find somebody who would be the perfect parents." My dad wasn't convincing enough.

"I didn't choose for this to happen to me." I was getting worked up. " But it happened. I wish it back so many times. So many. But I can't take it back, and WE have to deal with it. I'm keeping this baby. I can't go through life not knowing where my kid is. I want to be the one to see he or she grow up. I want to be the one to help it through its problems, to love it no matter what. I know I am young, but I was hoping that if you guys were willing, that you could help. If not.." I paused. "There are tons of institutes for people like me.."

"Nonsense." My mother said cutting me off. "We would never let that happen. But are you sure hunny? This is a huge commitment."

I looked at my loving parents, sure they wanted the best for me, "I'v been praying about this since the moment I found out. I keep having these dreams about the baby. The night I got it happened I had a dream with me and the baby. we were in a meadow and she-he-it was smiling." I thought back to that dream, and all the other ones I'd been having.

" I'm scared." I said crying into my dad's chest. He pulled his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Okay Lu-lu. We will support you. But you need to understand that it is going to be really hard to take care of a kid! Your mother and I will be there to support you, and help in as many ways as possible." He said rubbing my back. "We love you." he took his hands pulling my chin up, making me look up in his eyes. Biting my lip I hid myself in his chest. Not ever wanting to let go.

That's one of the things I loved about my dad. Although he was quiet, he was always loving. Hugging him was like a hugging a big teddy bear.

"Hey Jay?" I played with the telephone cord.

"She lives." My friend laughed. "You haven't been in school for a week, you didn't miss much, the new kids still haven't come to school yet. Oh, and you missed a French test and a boring lecture on small pox" She said in her bubbly tone.

"Yeah, I'm still around. Um could you come over? I really need somebody to talk to."

"Be there in seconds." I heard a big stumble on the other line. It sounded like she fell of her bed. "Hold on my love." she said hanging up.

I hung up the phone and picked out some snacks,

I grabbed my favorite; Dill pickle ships, peanut M&M's, four cans of ice tea, fresh strawberry's, and some fuzzy peaches. I picked the clothes up off my wooden floor and put them into my now-full laundry hamper.

I heard the doorbell ring and than a loud thump up the stairs. The thing I love about Jay is that she never actually waits for anybody to answer the door, She just walks right on in, and makes her self at home.

"Hey girly." she said plopping down on my double bed. "Oh! Dill Pickle ships! Yummy." I watched as she opened a can of ice tea. My best friend was about to take a chip. "Right, I forgot. I can't have any junk food." she quickly moved her hand to the red strawberries in front her. "Trying to watch my weight." she said popping the fruity goodness into her hungry mouth. I laughed at her " But your skinny!" I giggled throwing an M&M at her. Becky was always on diets, but they never lasted more than a week at most.

"Your right!" She caved and took a handful of chips. "What better day to start than tomorrow!" I wish I had her attitude. Positive most of the time, even when she went all EMO on me. She was still funny and light.

Ray wasn't heavy at all. Actually I envied her body. She was 125 pounds, 5'6 and beautiful. Her best feature was her smile. "So" ray said trying to figure out why I had called this sleepover. It was silent for a very long time, and I could feel tears coming on. "I looked down at my stomach. "I was rapped" I whispered. still looking down. It was silent. "And you want to know the worst part?" I said tears streaming down my cheek. I looked into the pair of brown eyes. "I'm pregnant." I said it quietly, but she heard.

"What...how...are you sure?" Her voice no longer held that bubbly'ness.

"Yeah. My mom and I went to a clinic."

"Oh Lou." tears where now brimming her eyes.

"I'm scared Becky. What are people going to say when I start showing?"

"Lucy listen to me." She said grabbing my hand.

"Sure they will say things, its going to be hard, but you've got people who love you, we will all stand by you." I swallowed the lump in my throat and hugged my dear friend.

Was I really ready to keep this baby? Me a fifteen year old girl. I know nothing about being a mother. Goodness, I still live with my mother.

Not only is it going to be hard for me, but my parents, brother, and the friends who stick with me.

Jay and I eventually fell asleep. Are conversations weren't all based on the baby. Our night was pretty fun, minus the baby drama. We played some card games, painted nails, gossiped and watched "Funny Face" both of us secretly wishing we were Audrey Hepburn. We ate lots and talked about boys. Although I couldn't get it out of my head that once I start to show, I won't have a chance with anyone for a very long time. I mean who wants to be with somebody who has a child and they aren't even done school?

By the end of the night I was really excited about the little one inside of me. I have to find a name for the baby, which was something I was looking forward to. Mom and dad said I could use the spare room for the baby's nursery. Also I had to ask my manger about possibly getting more hours at work.

I went to bed smiling last night. Because for right now, life was starting to get better.

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**Just wondering if anybody has seen 'Dear John?'.. I loved it! **

**Anyways would love if you could review this, it means a lot to me! 3**

**Hate it, Love it, So-So, REVIEW! :) .................the little button right there**↓


	4. These are the Jones

**So, so sorry this is late! I was away on vacation for a week, and didn't have time to update...**

**So I just want to say THANK YOU to all those who review! It means more to me than you know. To those who favourite and Alert my story- You rock!**

**I love you guys!  
**

I woke up to the sound of my father's voice, softly telling us to get up and get ready for church.

I shrugged him off and fell back into my dream, coming in and out of it every so often.

"Good morning Lucy!" Jay said a little to bubbly for me to handle this early. "Good morning baby" she spoke in a baby voice at my stomach,

I laughed and hit her with a pillow. "For once in your life, can you not be so happy. It is to early Miss Becky-Jean"

She rolled her eyes and went to my family bathroom.

I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Good morning baby." I said looking at my now bare stomach.

I wondered if it was a girl or boy. Boy or girl it didn't really matter to me.

...

We went to church, my mom, dad, brother and Jay. This would be my first time out in public since I found out that I was going to be a mother.

I looked around at the sanctuary. It was a small church and almost everybody in are little town attended.

As the Reverend gave a speech on redemption, I looked around the congregation.

There where people of all ages. Old man Harry was sound asleep, while little Jerry and Sam tried to hide their surpassing laughter. It was hard not laugh at the site of an older man sleeping soundly during a promising sermon.

As I scanned the people I noticed Kelly and Jesse smooching in the back, and Mrs. O' Brian wiping her tears with a white handkerchief.

Finally my eyes stopped on a curly haired boy, who was sitting in the pews across from me. He was with what I presume was his family. They all had dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

But for some reason I couldn't keep my blue eyes off the brunette boy that I first laid eyes on. He was all dressed up, wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath, He had a handsome jaw, and a dark brown freckle on his cheek, As I was staring at him, his face began to turn to my direction, I quickly turned my head to The Reverend who was now praying. I could feel his gaze on me. I turned to look back in his direction, when his eyes caught mine. They where beautiful, he was beautiful! He gave a smile, as are eyes were locked on each other. Suddenly a light tap broke my gaze. "I'm so tired." Jay said, her head rested against my shoulder. "How late did we stay up last night?" she yawned.

"Late." I said in a daze. I was surprised by my boldness towards this stranger. Staring at him like I've know him for years. I felt like a child, starring through a candy store window, not breaking my gaze.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jay asked. "Your cheeks are flushed." I moved my hand to my cheek and just let it rest there. It was warm, and I guessed probably bright red.

"Yeah. I'm just a little warm." I whispered back. Truth be told, I wasn't feeling all that well. My stomach began to feel funny, and the last place I wanted to be was here in church. It wasn't because I didn't like church. No, I normally enjoyed attending church, but I just couldn't keep my thoughts in one place. I tried my best to listen attentively to the sermon, but the words just wouldn't process.

Church finally ended, and Jay and I went to talk to some of our friends when I was called over by my father. "I'll be right back." I said to my peers. I walked over towards my family in my red boat dress. I found it on ebay, The dress was from the 1940's and I had great pride in it. As I stood by parents, I realized why my father had called me over.

"I would like you to meet these great folks." He said politely.

I smiled a friendly smile looking at the new strangers. "These are the Jones."

The all were very fine looking. "This is Beth and Paul Jones." he said pointing to the two adults in front of me.

"And these are our kids." Beth said sweetly.

"Robert." was the oldest son. He looked a bit like his father. "Abigail" was their sister, she was gorgeous. Shoulder length black hair. She had a sweet heart face, and seemed very nice. "James." was the one that I really took notice too. He was cute and seemed very sophisticated.

Our two families went out for dinner. As a "Start to a new friendship". Those were my mothers words, not mine.

**CLIFFHANGER! not really... but still..  
**

**So James is Nick..... NILEY ( I PROMISE) will be in the next chapter :) **

**Sorry it's short, but like I said.. I have uber busy latley.. For all those people who review -- I love you! hehe..and the other too..**

**So Keith Urban, Lady Antebellum, and Taylor Swift are having a concert... and IM GOING! Im really excited :) **

**anyways, Love xoxoxo.  
**

**Hate it, Love it, So-So, REVIEW! :) .................the little button right there**↓


End file.
